I'll always come back to you
by Sleepycreator
Summary: Summer is going great, school is starting soon, and El, Max, and the boys have a fun summer day ahead. So why cant she shake the feeling that something is horribly wrong? Mileven.


**Hey, kris here. It's about 3 in the morning right now, I have work early, but im restless and dont want this weekend to end, so I stayed up and wrote another fic. The first one had great responses, so here's a more dramatic/angsty one. More Dad!Hopper fluff is coming soon, but heres some Mileven while you wait :)**

* * *

To say their summer was going amazingly well was an understatement. Mike Wheeler felt happier than he'd been in months, and a sense of calm and peace was finally back within the young boy's mind. Eleven was home, the party was complete, had an amazing new member at that… life was good. Mike felt life was pretty good. Today he woke up with a pep in his step, he and the boys were going to the toy store to get some more dnd figures. Mike had been begrudgingly telling the guys they were too old to be playing, that they weren't kids anymore, he was 15 after all. However, Eleven had come to him a few days ago after sorting through his many figurines stored away with eyes full of curiosity, wanting to try. So now they were getting more figurines, and were starting a whole new campaign with Max and El included. He was very excited. His girlfriend (though he hadn't worked up the courage to call her that in person) deserved an amazing summer before she started school with them, and she had a lot of being a kid to catch up on. Mike was determined to make sure she was happy during all these events, even during the worst pop quizzes and mouth breathing school mates. He owed her that much after she saved the world, right?

He soon left his house, hopping on his bike before starting to pedal quickly toward Will's house. They were going to meet up, then Dustin and Lucas would come by. Eleven and Max were going to be heading to the Mall for the afternoon to go clothes shopping. Eleven needed summer clothes, and Hopper was reluctant to let her go off by herself, but he figured his daughter was in good hands. Max was responsible enough, and he was driving them, and that Harrington kid worked at the ice cream place now, so he had little to worry about, right? He hoped so. Mike, dripping in sweat from having to pedal in almost 90 degree heat was starting to regret not taking the ride his mother offered him. Suddenly, a horn made him jump. He looked up as Hopper's familiar Blazer pulled to a stop beside him.

"Hey Wheeler!" Hopper called over the engine. "Don't look too comfortable pedaling in this heat. Want a ride?" Mike shook his head, not wanting to irritate or burden the chief anymore than he had to. He was finally starting to work with him and Eleven with their relationship, and he didn't want to ruin it. He wanted to prove himself.

"N-no sir…" Mike said with a polite nod. "Thank you, but i'll manage… I don't want to hold you up."

If he was being honest, he still held a lot of hatred and resentment for the guy after keeping El a secret, but Eleven was absolutely obsessed with Hopper now after he had adopted her as his own, and she melted his heart and tough exterior in return. To say he was whipped was an understatement. Eleven didn't even have to beg whenever she wanted ice cream or to stay up late, and Hopper reminded him of a big, angry grizzly bear when Eleven was sad or hurting. He would hold his daughter close, and kill anyone or anything who caused her pain. Mike prayed they'd never get into an argument. He prayed he'd never have the misfortune of causing Eleven to cry in Hopper's presence. He made a note to tell the others he wanted flowers at his funeral, just in case. Hopper watched him as he responded with narrow eyes that seemed to have a glint of amusement in them. He gave a short look in the rearview mirror before snorting with laughter.

"You sure?" Mike looked back in confusion.

"Y-yeah… no worries…" he started to pedal away, but suddenly found he couldn't move. A chill went through his body as all his muscles locked up, and he was _floating _above his bike, now almost five feet in the air. As if on cue, a small girl with curly brown hair and the most love filled, excited eyes came bounding out from the truck. Despite feeling so uneasy about having telekinesis used on him, he smiled brightly. He was levitated forward, and Eleven opened her arms wide. She brought him down closer to her, and suddenly let him go. With a yelp of surprise, he tumbled downwards, right into his girlfriend's bone crushing hug. He let out a sigh, and laughed, returning the hold.

"I tried to tell ya…" Hopper said with a smirk, lighting up a cigarette. Max poked her head out of the window of the backseat.

"You looked ready to pee your pants, Mike!" Mike's face went red, and he tried to whip around to defend himself, but Eleven impatiently tugged him right back against her, looking at him with a dangerous stare.

"I'm not done yet." He was now red for a whole new reason, and let out a shaky breath, resting his head on her shoulder. She pulled herself back, grabbing the sides of his face before planting a rough kiss on his lips. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey!" Hopper snapped, glaring. "Enough of that! Wheeler, in the truck before I drag you. Eleven, you kiss that little shrimp like that again and he's dead, understand?" Eleven rolled her eyes before helping Mike load his bike into the trunk.

"Overprotective…" She mumbled back, and Mike nodded.

"Oh yeah…"

They clambered into the backseat, Max opting to sit up front. Eleven held his arm close, snuggling into his side, and he began to sweat as the chief watched him with narrow eyes through the rear view as they drove.

"Keeping your hands to yourself back there, son?"

Mike wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot. Max looked at them with sympathy.

"Yes sir."

"Where you headed?"

"Will's house… the guys and I have some stuff to do."

"Okay, fair enough. I'm dropping the girls off first. You and I have some talking to do."

"Dad…." Eleven warned, and Hopper's tough act softened like a light switch.

"Nothing bad, sweetheart…" he murmured, his eyes turning back to the road, and now it was Mike's turn to laugh.

The starcourt mall came into view, and he noticed Eleven was holding to him tighter than usual.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked, looking at her. "Are you nervous to go to the mall without your dad?" Eleven shook her head.

"No, it's not that… I can go alone… I just… have a bad feeling about today. In here." she pointed to her heart, and looked at Mike with fearful eyes.

"You might just be anxious… you have a lot on your plate with school soon…" Mike gently kissed her forehead. "Today is gonna be so fun. You and Max can pick out pretty clothes and then later we can all play the campaign i'm working on… steve can even give us free ice cream… okay?"

He smiled at her, and Eleven felt the weight of the world slide off her shoulders, just for a minute. Mike could make walking into the gates of hell sound easy. She was so thankful for him now, for his patience and love.

"Okay." she said back, giving him a smile. "Nothing to worry about… promise?"

"I promise." he said, holding her hand. "We'll meet up soon."

"Be safe." she murmured as they got out of the truck. Max walked up beside her, thanking Hopper for the ride. Eleven gave Mike another long hug, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "See you soon…"

She then went to the front of the truck, giving Hopper a sweet smile before hugging him. He gave her a kiss on the head, and winked.

"Go have fun kiddo… i'll pick you up at 6:00pm, okay? You have your watch?"

"Yes Daddy." she responded happily, and the chief felt his heart warm a little more. She waved to them both before her and Max walked off.

"Bye El, bye Max!" he called back, watching them go. It was still such a strange concept that goodbyes weren't forever for them now. Saying goodbye to her still made an awful knot surface in his stomach. As soon as he got back in the truck and they were driving off, Hopper began to question him.

"She's clingier today than usual…" he quirked a brow, not mad, but confused. "Do you know why?"

"She says she had a bad feeling…" Mike replied, keeping his eyes on the window. "But I think it's just nerves, yknow? She's got a lot coming up…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, kid…" he grumbled. "Under normal circumstances, my house shouldn't be filled with five annoying kids, but Eleven needs this… she deserves a great summer for saving the damn world and almost dying from it…" hearing this out loud made Mike feel sick. "You guys are really smart in school. I want you over as often as you can, okay? And this isn't a freebie…" he snarled, looking at him. "I catch any makeout sessions and this thing is over… but she works the best with you. She listens to you the best… you can be her tutor until she takes her placement exams… can I count on you to do that for me? I understand we haven't started on the right foot here but you and I both know we have to put up with each other… because she's my kid, and because if I ever tried to make you go away she'd end me…"

"I'm happy to help." Mike replied with a smile. "I just want her to do well. She understands a lot, and she's a fast learner. She's very smart… she just needs to apply herself and she'll never have a problem."

"Thanks… y'know kid? Of all the dickheads in this town, im happy she likes you the most. I don't think we'll have any issues."

They drove onward, and soon they were at Will's. Mike looked up at the older man.

"Thanks for the ride." Hopper nodded.

"Don't mention it… you kids going out or somethin?"

"Yeah, just around town… nothing crazy." He retrieved his bike from the back, and strolled past the window of the truck.

"Be careful, alright? Call if you need anything." Hopper replied before driving off. He meant what he said. Despite the differences and physical fight he'd gotten into with the kid over hiding Eleven, he cared for him. Ted Wheeler was a pathetic excuse for a father, and Mike needed guidance. Hopper was fine with giving that to him. He was willing to die to protect his daughter, and though this whole dating thing pissed him off, Mike was a good choice in his eyes.

Mike watched the chief go, and made his way toward Will's driveway. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the pounding of feet behind him until something was being forced over his eyes. He tried to let out a scream, but he was struck on the head, _hard_, and his body felt a lot heavier. He tried to walk, and the ground raced up to meet him.

Eleven still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but she pushed it down as her and Max finished the last of their clothes shopping. She had gotten a lot of nice clothes, and was excited to show her dad, and Mike. Her and Max were now at Scoops Ahoy, Steve making them ice cream.

"You little shits have a good day?" he asked, walking out from behind the counter. He gave Max a highfive and ruffled Eleven's hair.

"Nice outfit…" Max teased, and El began to giggle.

"Cut it out, asshole." Steve snapped. "I have to wear it, it's policy."

"You look like a dork." Eleven said, smirking, another phrase Mike had taught her.

Steve reached out to mess up her hair, and Eleven quickly ducked out of the way. His coworker Robin came to the counter, ice creams in hand.

"Oh look, your kids are here." she teased, and Max and El began to eat. "Where's the rest of the gang? Soccer practice? Gonna get them with the minivan before you cook dinner?"

Steve glared at her before storming to the back.

"Mama." Eleven said simply, and Max nodded.

"Big time."

Once their ice cream session was finished, they grabbed their things before walking toward the exit. Hopper was waiting out front. Time had gone fast.

"I had a lot of fun today, El…" Max murmured, smiling. They had become fast friends since they began talking. Eleven was thankful.

"Me too." she replied. "Do you think the boys are okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Max said. "Probably sulking because I beat all their highscores at the arcade again."

"Probably." Eleven said. "I just… feel off."

"You're probably just stressed, like Mike said… we can have a girls night soon… do our hair, our nails… you'll forget all about it."

"You're right." she murmured back, and she loaded the bags into Hopper's car. "Hi Dad.." she said sweetly. "We're all done."

"I see that…" he said back with a smile. "I can't wait to see what you got… you guys are meeting with the boys now?"

"Yeah" Max answered "We're going to Mike's. His mom said she'd take us home later."

"Okay." he replied. "Call me if anything changes… and you're home by 10pm young lady, you hear me?"

"Yes dad…" she answered, but she was smiling.

The drive was short, and soon Eleven and Max were walking up the Wheeler's driveway, having seen the bikes thrown to the ground. They went straight to the backyard, and were met with three worried faces. Will, Lucas, and Dustin were anxious and pacing. They all looked up when Max and Eleven showed.

"Emergency party meeting." Dustin said quickly and they all gathered around.

"What's up?" Max asked, looking around. "Why's everyone shitting bricks?"

Eleven knew what was wrong right away.

"Where's Mike?" her heart started to race. Lucas looked down sheepishly.

"He didn't detour to the mall with you?"

"Hopper dropped him at Will's…" Max replied.

"He never came inside…" Will spoke up. "I didn't even see him…"

"Maybe he forgot something and had to go back?" Dustin offered, and Lucas shook his head.

"Dude it's been hours and we're here at his house… we woulda seen him."

"He's not inside?" Max asked.

"No, his Mom said he hasn't been home since this morning…" Will said in defeat.

"Something's wrong." Eleven said. "Mike doesn't ditch us like this."

Max had wandered off from the rest of the group, and suddenly yelled out.

"Guys! Come look at this!"

The four other teens ran to her, and saw what she was talking about. Shoved haphazardly under a bush, was Mike's bike. The handlebars were twisted and the tires were slashed.

"That's his bike…" Lucas murmured, and Dustin crouched down. He reached under the bush further, and pulled out a rusty and beat up pocket knife, with a big T carved into the handle.

"Jesus christ… he's a goner…." the others looked at him. "This is Troy's knife… he's been running around with a gang of kids now…"

"And Mike wasn't with us all day…" Max whispered. Eleven grabbed the knife from Dustin's hand before snapping it into pieces with her powers.

"Where is he?" she asked, eyes blazing.

"I think I know where to start looking…" Lucas replied, and they all scrambled for their bikes. Everyone hopped on, and were pedaling toward the quarry, Eleven using her powers to make their bikes fly down the pavement.

Mike was scared. Scratch that, he was _terrified_. Upon waking up, he found himself pressed against hard gravel, and the familiar sights and sounds of the quarry overcame him. He looked around at Troy and the five other kids who had brought him here, and prayed for mercy. Troy smiled at him.

"So Wheeler… your little girlfriend isn't here to fight for you… and youre gonna pay for what you did… my arm still hasnt healed right…"

"I'm n-not scared of you, a-asshole…" Mike murmured, puffing his chest out a bit. Puberty had made him a little taller, and a little stronger. He would stand a fair chance against Troy, but five other boys too? He figured his odds were slim.

"Fight for your life, dickhead!" Troy screamed before giving Mike a rough shove. He stumbled into another boy, who punched him in the gut before throwing him toward another boy who did the same. Everyone was taking shots, and slowly backing him toward the same cliff he'd leapt from before. Only now, Eleven had no idea where he was or what was happening. If he fell this time, it was over.

"Had enough? Just say the words…" Troy snarled, and leapt for him. He and Mike tussled for a bit before Mike managed to shove him backwards. He didn't have a moment to breathe as another boy jumped on his back, and another. He cried out in pain as the hits kept coming. Troy watched until he was satisfied, and Mike coughed, blood running down the side of his mouth. Everything hurt, bad. "Let's take a swim…" he grabbed a hold of Mike with the help of another kid, and they smirked, beginning to swing him back and forth at the cliff's edge.

"One! Two! Thr-" Troy's voice died in his throat. The swinging stopped, and Mike fell to the ground with a thud. The other boy watched in horror as Troy began to choke and sputter, clawing at his neck before being _levitated _from the ground. He was carried away from Mike, and everyone watched in awe as Eleven stepped forward, flanked by the rest of the party, who each had their own weapons.

"You don't touch him…" she snarled. "You don't hurt him… EVER!" Troy was turning purple, and the other boy who had been swinging Mike went to run, but screamed as he was launched into a tree. He slammed against it with a cry of pain, falling in a heap to the ground. "You stay away from him!" she screamed, bringing her fingers closer together, and Troy began to cry, tears running down his cheeks as the life slowly drained from his face. "If you ever come near my boyfriend again….." she raised him up, and slammed him forcefully to the ground before sending him into the same tree as the other boy. "UNDERSTAND!?" Troy fell to his knees, heaving and coughing, desperate to get the air back in his lungs.

The rest of the boys who had been watching looked at Eleven and the others with terrified eyes, some had started to cry. She wasn't done, and before they could beg for mercy, they were being launched into the air, and sent flying through the dirt, the others jumping in and attacking as well. It was a beat down. Soon, they were all screaming and running away, and Troy was the only one who remained. He was sobbing, face red from lack of oxygen. Eleven walked over to him, grabbing a hold of his face with her hand.

"You go… and you never come back…" she narrowed her eyes. "You tell anyone about what I did? Ill kill you…" Troy cried harder, nodding fiercely.

"I'm s-so sorry! I understand! I understand! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"Run…" Eleven growled, and he got to his feet at once, beginning to sprint away, dodging the sticks and rocks the rest of the party threw at him. Just as he was about to be out of sight, with a twitch of her head, Eleven sent him sprawling to the ground and he face planted into a mud puddle. Everyone howled with laughter, and she smirked. Her smile quickly faded as Mike groaned from his spot on the ground near the cliff.

"Mike!" she yelled, and was at his side in seconds. The rest of the party gathered around as she kneeled down, helping him to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine…" he whispered, but she knew he was in agony.

"Friends don't lie…" she warned, and Mike shook his head.

"Really El, im okay… thanks to you…" he gave her a gentle smile and she pulled him into her arms, hugging him tight. He winced at her hold, but allowed it, slumping tiredly against her, and closing his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, and she was crying. "He hurt you because I hurt him…"

"Don't be sorry…" he mumbled back. "Not your fault… id do it all again for you in a heartbeat…"

She gave a small laugh, shaking her head before kissing his cheek, then his temple, then his hair before pulling him back against her.

"Don't be stupid." she said, her voice lighter this time.

"You okay, buddy?" Dustin asked, sitting beside them and patting Mike's back gently. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

"I still wanna do the campaign…" Mike groaned weakly, and Dustin grabbed his left side while Lucas grabbed his right. They stood him up, helping him to his feet, and walking him toward their bikes.

It was a tight squeeze, but with two people per bike there were enough rides to get them to Mike's. Mike sat on Dustin's bike, El wrapping her arms around his waist as she used her powers to pedal them forward. He slumped against the handlebars, trying to catch his breath. Once home, they quickly snuck downstairs, and began to patch Mike up. Once he was clean, and in a better set of clothes, he seemed a lot happier. Eleven clung to his arm, head on his shoulder as the other set up DND.

"Don't scare me like that…" Eleven whispered, and he looked down at her. "You could have been gone…"

"Thanks to you I wasn't…"

"But what if I hadn't been there?" El whined, tears filling her eyes "I can't-"

"Shhhhh…" he answered, pulling her close and wiping the water covering her cheek. "Sometimes you won't be able to protect me, and that's okay… because we made a promise… we won't ever lose eachother again."

"You still promise?" she asked, eyes full of fear. Mike nodded.

"Of course I do… I will do everything in my power to always come back to you. Always." she pulled him down for a kiss, and the others began to giggle.

"Awww, nurse El will make him all better…" Lucas teased, and Mike blushed.

"Shut up, morons…" he grabbed his set of die. "Let's play…"


End file.
